Tears in the moonlight
by Lyrancon
Summary: Songfic. KaixRei. it's deep in the night and Kai is pondering over his thoughts when something catches his attention. a crying Rei. I suck at summaries. rated T just in case...I don't know what you guy's think about it but I thought it was kinda Dark.
1. chapter one

Songfic (beyblade KxR) Kai is musing over Rei at night and wonders why he is always crying in his sleep. I suck at summaries I know but it's my first story ever so please be nice!

copyright lyrics: Anathema - Sunset of Age I just thought It suited nicely with the storybut it's a little...dark.

**Kai's POV: **

_Throne of Grief. _

_A dying essence._

_Crying Beauty. _

_A fettered Aura. _

A cold and lonely winters night. I can hear it, every time again. The soft sound of someone crying. In the bed next to me. I actually never got up and asked him why. As if I was afraid to hurt his pride. Tonight, I hear it again. I is triggering something deep inside me, something I can't explain. But it urges me to walk over to him and wrap an arm around his slim waist. Comforting him with soothing words, but I never did so. I look at him. His cheeks are stained with salty tears and his raven black hair got lose in his sleep. It's flowing around him and over the edges of the bed. An streak of moonlight, that is coming trough the curtains, is caressing his face. His tears lighting up in the pale light. I can't deny it anymore, that I am attracted to the teen.

_Forgotten oceans of Hope. _

_Betrayed Aphony. _

_Sullen laughter._

_In un-ventured paradise. _

Sitting up, I wonder. Why would it be that he cries every night? His past? His present? Could it be because of us? I wish I could help him, hold him. But I just don't dare. His tears are wetting his pillow and sheets and new droplets are still flowing down. I get out of my bed, walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror. Two confused crimson eyes stare back, from underneath a big mop of two toned blue hair. Feeling like I have stood there, staring at my own face, for hours, I walk back to our room. He's still crying. All of a sudden my heart is filled with pain, like burning knifes cutting trough my chest.

_As one, Forever searching. _

_For Landscape Serene._

_Amidst, the Sunset of Age._

_With Joyous Masquerade..._

_... the Summer's Died._

And I finally realize. I all of a sudden strikes me, I Hate to seem him in this pain. I never wondered why but now I know. The way his face is wrinkled with emotion. The way those pearl tears are flowing down, I can't stand it! It tears me up inside. I finally realize I love him, with all my heart. But how, how will I tell him? I'm just to…afraid. It will ruin the friendship we have. I look at his soft and friendly features, his soft silky Raven Black hair, his crying face. I made my choice. I will tell him and I will hold him. I can't stand his pain no more and I will end it.

first piece is done please be nice to me it's the very first time I have written something like this. please review I want to know what you think and what I can improve. THANK YOU!!!! glomps

see yah around  
Lyrancon


	2. care to anwser the questions why?

wiieee next part is finished. : p  
now from the point of view of Rei. I thank thee all of whom have reviewed on my first chapter  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING:  
_Reis1gurl  
Dragongirl85  
GutterGlitter _

copyright of the lyrics: A Perfect Circle - 13 minutes  
** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rei POV: **

_Its funny when things go wrong,  
I get tired of waking  
For all the things I've loved before  
I'm tired of breaking  
_

I stuff my face in my pillow, feeling the warm tears flowing down. Stinging in the corners of my eyes. I wish I could just stop crying. But I know it will never be that way. I am only crying for you my dear, and I know you will never understand nor accept it truly.

_Good things are far ahead, yeah  
but my patience is shaking  
Only 13 minutes left,  
but is it worth waiting.._

I just hoped, for once, he would drop that icy cold mask. For he isn't like that. But I know he never will. His aura that tells you to stay on a distance of more then ten feet, the way he acts when others are around. But it's not like you, I hoped so much, I could break that shell around you. But it only created more distance between us.

_  
Would you care for me  
cause I'm tired  
Tired of all this life  
Would you care for me  
cause I feel like..  
I've been cut inside_

More tears escape my eyes, when the thought strikes me again, leaving my mind scarred even deeper then the last time it happened. He will never hold me, never tell me it will be okay. He will never say those three sacred words that would enlighten my soul. Those three words, that will stop my tears from flowing. 

It's blatant to feel so wrong  
to get hurt by the taking  
everything that I've said before  
I hesitate saying

Curling up as small as possible, I try to push the thoughts out of my head. What if he would wake up? (1)

He would tell me to stop crying like a baby, with his harsh cold voice. Maybe even hit me. Like he always does with Tyson. Why? Why can't he just for once show some patience, some warmth, any emotion at all? If only I could tell him, how much he means to me. How much I care for him. That he is the reason I cry at night, for he will never be mine.

_  
I'm crawling fast ahead, yeah  
the pace that I'm making  
Only 13 minutes left  
but it's not worth waiting.._

Sometimes I wonder why, everything turned out like this. I could have been so happy so lively. Now I'm faking everything. People usually think I am the most cheerful next to Max and Tyson. The mother hen of the group out of free will. But all are lies and false images. I only live for one goal, and it will never be reached. It makes me wonder, if I could stop this pain from coming in another way. To stop the tears from flowing, with one swift movement. _  
_

_Would you care for me  
cause I'm tired  
Tired of all this life  
Would you care for me  
cause I feel like..  
I've been cut inside_

I almost scream the lungs out of my body when a warm hand grabs my shoulder and softly shakes me. I don't dare to look at the owner of the hand, and avert my eyes in shame. Then he speaks, his voice so different from usual, so filled with, emotion.  
"it's okay, let it out"  
I almost gasp when he sits down on my bed and pulls me in a bear hug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) as if that didn't happen yet ne? – slight smirk-

YAH-NESS!!! My second part finished!! Please review everyone I really want to improve my writing skills. And that is impossible without feedback ne?

-bear hugs all the readers and reviewers- THANX FOR READING!!!!!


End file.
